Missing
by BrinaXHime
Summary: Akiko is just Aizen's little pet, his toy. But what happens when his little sisters destiny is to be in the hands of his right-hand man or his lackey soldier? GinXOc or GrimmjowXOc
1. Chapter 1

Brina: okay, this is going to involve some incest in this story. SO don't like don't read. Anywhy's the title came from 'Missing' by Evenascence. So enjoy...

* * *

I sat behind Aizen as usual. So no one could know I was even here. To everybody I never even existed. I was Aizen-Sama's slave, his special pet only meant for him. I even had on a black choker with a chain on it that I had to wear during the day. I stared blankly at the wall. To the people who knew me I was his little sister, Akiko. We didn't do any thing with each other but I was his slave and pet no matter what. And I was the first person who he performed holificatoin on. But my only mask remain was a white bone choker on my neck. I had to hide my spiritual pressure so no one did notice me.

Even though they didn't know who I was I knew every Espada. Rank, name, and some of there personality. I have seen them a couple times but I have grown to love one espada in particular. His name was Grimmjow. Even though he hates Nii-Sama I still have fallen in love with him. It is too bad that the only people who knew me were Gin-Sama and Tousen-Sama. To the rest of the world I was just a waste of time.

I was very simple. The only thing I shared with Aizen was our eyes. I had spiky black hair with purple, green, and blue highlights. It came just to my shoulders and my bangs were swept to the right side. I have barely said a word since Aizen changed me. I say simple things when needed to, like when asked a question. Other than that I was blank, lost in my own world waiting for someone to come take me away from him.

Did a quick mental sigh as I tucked my legs under my chin. The edge of my pure white strapless baby doll dress. The only thing keeping the two men standing on either side of us from seeing my underwear were the white tights I was wearing. I kept my gaze on the wall not noticing Aizen call my name.

"Akiko!" Aizen almost yelled.

"Y-yes Aizen-Sama?" I stuttered looking up at him through scared eyes.

"Do not be scared dear one." He murmured softly patting his lap indicating me to sit. "I haven't been able to speak to you today."

I look at him with a questioned looked as I tilted my head to the side.

"I think it is time to introduce you to everybody. Later though." He smiled lightly as his stroke my hair. I rested my head lightly on his shoulder. "Would you like some chocolate cake?"

I nodded. Even though I was his slave/pet he still treated me like a person. He was more like a father though. He had Gin go and fetch me some cake.

"I wish you would talk more Akiko. I know it pains your mental state as to what I did but it was to save you." He said as if ashamed of himself. "I will be holding a meeting in 5 minutes. I'll introduce you then. I need you to start training Akiko. Your power is immense and we could use it."

I nodded and looked up as Gin came in with a piece of cake on a tea plate. He walked over and handed it to me. I smiled and nodded to him as I lightly grabbed the plate. I took a piece off with the fork and put it at Aizen doing a closed eyes smile. He opened his mouth and I put the cake in.

"Now, now Akiko-Chan I didn't go and get that just so Aizen can eat it." Gin whined.

I looked at the floor slightly sad. Gin sighed and ruffled my hair making me smile and look up at him.

"Here get in your original place and I will call you when I need to." Aizen smiled one of his smiles meant only for me as I hopped off his lap, my black ballet flats slapping against the ground.

I smiled and lightly and took my place. Before I sat down I walked over to Tousen and whispered for him to open his mouth and he did as I requested.

"Thank you Akiko-San." He bowed respectfully. I giggled and skipped to Gin.

"For me? How sweet of you." He opened his mouth allowing me to put a piece in his mouth. "Thank you sweetie."

I giggled again and sat down happily as I heard the door click open as everybody arrived for the meeting.

"Why the hell does it smell like chocolate?" a certain annoyed voice growled as he sat down. My heart fluttered but I stayed motionless.

"None of your concern Grimmjow." Aizen sighed resting his head on his hand. "I have an important mater to discuss."

"Is it an emergency Aizen-Sama?" The kiss ass Ulquirra asked bowing.

"No, not that Ulquirra." Aizen sighed switching hands. "I want you to meet someone who will be of great help to us."

I froze was that my call? Or was he going to say my name? I sighed outwardly this time under my breathe. I took a piece of cake and waiting for my call.

"Akiko Aizen has called you 5 times." Gin said suddenly appearing in front of me. I jumped a little and slammed my head against the seat causing Aizen to stand up and see what we were doing. He sighed as he saw me with my hands folded around the back of my head.

"Akiko you haven't been paying attention at all today." Aizen sighed grabbing my arm and yanking me up. Great he was angry with me. "Stay out of your little dream world or I will be forced to put you back in that room."

My eyes went wide but I put my head down, trembling slightly. I hated that room. A pitch black room with no windows and no furniture. I stared blankly at the floor as he jerked me forward to face the crowd. My chain made a horrible screeching sound, echoing through my ears as I tried not to cry.

"This is my dear little sister, Akiko. She is to help with the winter battle." Aizen said sternly but I stayed in my position staring at the ground.

I was afraid to speak, I might say something upsetting. So I stayed mute and continued to feel exposed under there stares. My arm still in a bruising grip from Nii-Sama. I was dearly scared now but feared to make a sound. Gin sensed my traumatizing aura and put a hand on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Lord Aizen you are going to make her cry. Her uneasiness can be felt from where I stood." He sighed again.

Aizen growled put pushed me down the stairs. I twisted forward so my wrist caught my fall and I landed on my knees. My chain was still connected though. Everybody stared shocked that he would do something to his little sister. I stayed in the position I was in so my dress spread out around me and my legs were tucked under me. My palms stayed in front of my legs as I stared at the ground. There uneasy stares grazing my soul. Pity was what I mostly felt. I didn't care. I just kept staring blankly at the floor. When exactly was my prince coming?

"Take the bound off your reiatsu." Aizen commanded tugging the chain as he sat back down. My head jerked back wards a little but I stayed in place focusing.

I calmed my quickened breathe and released my spirit energy. People blinked but stayed were I was. Not carrying any more if lived or died. I started to cough though so I brought my hand to my mouth. Gin flash stepped to my side, knowing about my secret illness when I release my spirit energy. He patted my back as I continued to cough.

"Shouldn't of gave you cake huh?" he laughed lightly. I stared at him through wide tear filled eyes. "Aww! Don't give me that look Akiko-Chan! You make me feel bad. Don't cry! Oh great, look Aizen-Sama you made your little sister cry."

"Gin, are you sure that it isn't because she can't breath?" Aizen asked calmly because I started to gasp lightly. "Szayel show your use and take care of her. Gin why don't you carry her since it is simply your fault forgiving her sugar before she releases the reiatsu."

Gin sighed and picked up my light coughing form unlatching the chain. "Come on Szayel."

Szayel sighed pushing up his glasses the way. My coughing slowly calmed down. I ushered for Gin to lean down so I could whisper something in his ear. He raised an eyebrow but did it any ways.

"Why does Nii-Sama not like me?" I ask. I was happy talking to Gin; he was the one I talked to the most in fact.

"He doesn't not like you dear." Gin sighed setting me on a steel bed in Szayel's lab. He turned to leave but I looked at him with pleating eyes. "Fine, I'll stay or you Princess."

"So what exactly am I doing?" Szayel asked looking annoyed.

"Actually she just can't have sugar right before she releases her spirit energy. Aizen probably has something that he doesn't want either me or Akiko to hear." Gin lightly moved my hair behind my ear.

"The only thing similar about you two is your eyes." Szayel noticed pushing his glasses up again. "Not to be disrespectful Akiko-Sama, but why is she even here? Her levels are very high but what is she exactly."

"She is an Espada." Gin sad sharply holding my hand and removing my collar to reveal my choker/bone fragment.

"Wonderful." Szayel's eyes widened. "But doesn't she talk?"

"She doesn't like to talk a lot. She almost quit talking after Aizen did this to her." Gin growled but helped me sit up after Szayel got a file ready for me. He said goodbye too us and ushered us out as he walked to his bedroom figuring the meeting was over with.

I lightly grabbed Gin's hand and skipped next to him back to the meeting room.

"Oh sweat little Akiko." Gin shook his head and gripped my hand tighter. "I love you. Always changing everyday. Your brother mistreats you to much. I act like a brother more than he does."

I nodded and smiled at him fighting the edge to cry once again. I haven't really thought of it that way before. But he was like that. While Aizen was just using me with his mind games to get what he wants.

"Oh hello Mr. Grimmjow!" Gin said happily breaking my thoughts I looked up to see said blue haired Espada. "What ever brings you this way?"

"I have to watch that stupid woman and take care of her." He growled his words pursing through my heart. I kept my head down to the ground though. "Aizen said if he doesn't want to take care of her any more so I guess I get stuck with the stuck up bitch."

"Grimmjow when referring to Akiko-Chan it is not bitch or woman. For you it is Akiko." Gin growled placing his hand at the Espada's throat and pushing him into the wall. "She does not need to waste time with such insults from you. Akiko I dearly apologize for its behavior."

I said nothing but looked at the ground. Aizen doesn't want me. He turned me into this thing when he could have let me die. I didn't even want this though. I would rather be died then getting my own mask ripped off by the same person who put it on then become his slave. Is it a good thing he didn't want me? No matter the answer I still hurt from those words. I slowly stepped forward pass Gin and Grimmjow, getting lost in my own world.

"Akiko I don't want him to put you back there like last time." Gin sighed throwing Grimmjow on the ground and steeping up to me. "I barely brought you back last time. I don't think I can handle losing you a 15th time."

I looked up at him snapping through my haze. I lightly sob and grab his shirt. He patted my head as I sobbed dramatically, tears staining his white shirt. I whined like a little child who lost a parent or sibling. Because I lost Aizen. I was crushed into despair. Maybe I wouldn't even talk any more.

"You don't need him honey. Come you can sleep in my room. I know how I always get you to sleep." He smiled picking me up bridal style. "Which one tonight Akiko-Chan? Skillet or Evanescence?"

I held up 2 fingers. He sighed wanting me to speak but I was still crying when we reached his room. Laying me lightly on the bed and covering me with a heavy blanket, he lightly put in the CD that I burned of my favorite Evanescence songs.

"I must talk to him about pairing you with Grimmjow. He must really not like you." Gin muttered the last part under his breathe hoping I wouldn't hear it. But I did. "I will be back later honey. If you want to you can take a walk after your nap. Oh listen to me I sound like a possessive old man giving his only daughter away to marriage."

I giggle slightly, trying to smile at him. "T-t-thank y-you G-Gin-Sama."

"Now that is a good sign! You will talk to me." He smiled then walked to the door stopping when he opened. "Please be careful if you take a walk. If you get lost stay where you are I'll try to find you. For now goodbye Akiko I don't know when I'll get back."

I waved lightly as the door closed. I tried to fall asleep but couldn't. My dreams were haunted by that room and Aizen. What if he does stick me in there after all? I was scared and I don't care if it showed. I took my tights off folding them and placing them on his bed put putting my shoes back on. I ran faster without tights on, as well as pants. Shorts were okay to though but dresses are easier. I walked outside the room and turned down a random hall. But after 30 minutes of doing just that I got lost. I frantically ran about in tell I hit someone's chest.

I fell to the ground on my butt and looked up. It was a long black haired guy with an annoyed bored look and a white eye patch. He rolled his eyes when he saw me. I bowed quickly not wanting to get him mad. But he found it amusing.

"Stand up Grimmjow will kill you if you treat more people than him with respect. He already hates it enough that he has to watch you. What are you doing any ways aren't you supposed to be with him somewhere." He asked looking around as I stood up brushing my dress off. His eyes zeroed in on my boobs with a luscious smirk. "It is okay I think he is going to like you a lot Akiko. Aren't you going to answer the question?"

I grabbed the cupcake memo book out of my pocket along with a pencil. I quickly wrote a note down. _I can't talk. _I handed it to him and his smirk grew as he read it.

"Yep he is going to like you a lot. Any ways are you just wandering around? Won't your brother get mad? I can take you to him if you want." He sighed at my expression. "By the way I'm Nnoitra. One of Grimmjow's friends."

I nodded and jumped him into a hug. He was shocked but patted my back lightly keeping that evil smirk on his face. I let go getting ready to run. I couldn't do flash step since I never learned.

"Yep he will like you a lot. Hell I think I'm in love." Nnoitra laughed and I giggled lightly. "Want me to take you to your brother?"

I stopped laughing and turned my head down shaking it. He sighed and ruffled my hair. "Yeah after the crap he said I wouldn't want to look at him either. Stuck up bastard. Any ways I have to go later Akiko."

I smiled and waved as I ran down the next hall. After a couple of hours I was completely lost. I sighed resting my head against the wall. I felt someone coming close but I didn't care, I just wanted to breathe. I leaned against the wall as I caught my breathe only to have it pushed out when someone's hand went around my throat pushing me into the wall. I stared into Grimmjow's light blue pissed off eyes. Holy shit, he was pissed and had my life in his hands right now and I was useless. I didn't struggle. Knowing after so many times of Aizen trying to choke me that it only tightens. I was up about 3 inches off the ground with my hands dangling by my side. Death would be a blessing. My hallow fragment was just above his large hand.

"Your god damned stupid ass is going to fucking die." He growled glaring at me. "Thanks to your dumb fucking ass I got attacked by that bastard Gin. Want to know what, your brother gave you up so I can fucking kill you if I want to."

I said nothing as usual and kept my usual blank stare. His grip tightened making me gasp a little. His smirk widened as my breathe hitched. But I couldn't say any thing. But because he said the truth. I didn't belong to Aizen and he could care less what happened me. I would rather die. On the inside I already breaking down, my mind flying to my fairy tale place. Death was ever so beautiful. I yanked back as I dropped to the floor.

"God damnit woman say something you annoy the fuck out of me." Grimmjow sneered but I kept silent having no feeling through my body. "Great I get the good damned fucking whack job. You really are worthless."

"Akiko what did I say about your little fantasy world." Aizen growled suddenly appearing by my side and grabbing my hair yanking me up. "I may not want you but I still have claim over you. Back to the room because you just never learn. Thank you Grimmjow, for being useful and finding it."

Grimmjow leaned back on his heels confused but I didn't care. My head hurt from Aizen's death grip on my hair. I stared at the ground barely breathing. He should have killed me. Why didn't he kill me? I wanted to die. I felt a tug and I noticed that Aizen was dragging me behind him. I tried to keep pace behind him but he stopped and put my collar back on my throat. He pushed the door of my special room open and fastened a chain on the collar. He smacked me harshly across the face. His nails digging lightly into my cheek. I fell to the ground holding back my tears as he glared at me.

"You are a disappointment to me. How many times do I have to tell you your dreams are stupid? You're staying in here for the next 3 days. Ulquirra will watch you." Brother growled as he slammed the door shut leaving me in complete darkness. I crawled to the corner were I usually sat.

It was cold. Damn why did I have to take my tights off? I concealed my spirit energy and curled up in a ball. Why is everything so cold? Sleep was happily taking my body. But my throat hurt and burned from Grimmjow. As did my cheek from brother. I lifted my hand and placed it on my cut blood soaked my fingers. I stood up. Happy there was at least a bathroom and sink, even without lights. I found a cloth and wet it down with cool water. I walked back to my corner resting it on my cheek letting the cool seep into my skin. I closed my eyes happy to be asleep and escaping to my dream world even though it was why I was here.

2 days later

I woke up to the sound of the metal door scrapping against the cement floor. I couldn't tell what time it was since everything was black. I heard Gin sigh.

"He does such things to you." He whispered crouching down and hugging me he set a tray down next to me. "I brought you some chicken noodle soup and lemonade. Like when you were little. You're probably not going to talk to any one any more are you?"

I shook my head keeping my gaze on the floor. He put the bowl and a fork in my hand. "I have to stay in here so you don't stab your self."

I laughed lightly taking a bite. Yep just like when I was little and first betrayed by big brother. I shook my head and slowly ate. Listening to Gin tell me a story about Cinderella. I loved that story so he always told me it. I finished my soup by the time he was done, already slowly sipping my cold drink. The coolness felt so good against my dry throat.

"Trash someone is here to see you." Ulquirra sighed.

"Ulquirra when referring to Akiko I old you to call her by her name. Any ways send them in." Gin growled putting me on his lap my eyes accustomed to the darkness and I saw a tall shape. Grimmjow. I slowly turned around to face Gin baring my face in his shirt. The bad thing was that I got blood on the white material. I didn't care I was terrified of what he would do. I closed my eyes. It was some of his fault I was here.

"What do you want?" Gin hissed holding me tighter to him. "Get away if you are going to stand like an idiot."

"I don't fucking have to." Grimmjow growled. I closed eyes trying to find my happy place. "I just came to see how my bitch was doing. Damn your brother must really not like you. Fuck nice pitch black dark room chained to the wall. Just like a trained puppy."

"Grimmjow get out." Gin yelled as I slowly trembled my eyes wide and fear filled now. "She has had enough to deal with without you being her to traumatize her even more. She's been past out for 2 days I don't need you in here to fuck with her. She only has to stay in here for tonight so leave."

I pushed 2 fingers on Gin's chest and drew a question mark.

"Yep. I guess Aizen hit you pretty hard because you were bleeding a lot." He whispered not bothering with Grimmjow any more. "But it is all right. You are perfectly fine. Expect for the fact that you're still bleeding. Your throat is a little bruised from certain someone. You should really watch who you attack Grimmjow. Thanks to you she was put in this room. Hey Akiko?"

I looked up at him as he ignored Grimmjow one again. Grimmjow growled and just to piss him off sat across from us. I stared up at Gin with a blank expression.

"Remember when you fell off that cliff when you were 5?" he asked and I nodded again.

"Even when falling to your almost death you looked like a true angel. I was devastated to find out Aizen pushed you. Almost got myself killed over the ordeal." Gin sighed resting his back against the wall. "That was the 2nd time I almost lost you. Do you remember when you turned 18?"

I nodded staring blankly at the wall. The year I became a espada.

"It was the year when Aizen preformed Hollofictoin on you. I was devastated. It was the 14th time I almost lost you at your brother's hand." Gin stroked my hair as if trying to calm my skipping hart.

"Wait what the fuck happened?" Grimmjow asked suddenly amused.

"Can I tell it your story Akiko-Chan?" Gin asked and I nodded slightly. "Akiko has been Aizen's weak point since she was born. He hated her. So when she turned 18 he decided to turn her into a espada. Only her body didn't reject it. So he ripped her mask off. Everyone thought she died when they heard her screams coming from the forest. Everyone thought it was a simple hollow attack. I didn't notice that she was gone. So it was my fault. But since she survived Aizen kept her as a pet. She was quit and shies before but now she only talks to me. She sometimes says things to Aizen."

"Should have just killed her." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "But hell a talk less woman is better than one who doesn't shut the fuck up."

"I'm sorry Akiko but I need to go. I hope you are all right. Even if you hate every one now. Please talk to me when you get out tomorrow." Gin sighed standing up and taking the tray. "Grimmjow if you don't leave within the next 20 minutes I will kill you. Even if you don't do anything."

"What ever." Grimmjow snorted, I lightly skipped back to my corner an sat in a traditional way so my legs were tucked under me.

I sighed traced hearts into the floor not minding Grimmjow in the room. I heard him walk over to me but I kept doodling in the dark. I gasped as he grabbed my arm, yanking me up roughly and pinning me to the wall. His lower half pinned me as his left hand grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head. His right forearm pressed against my neck. Is this really the person I have grown to love? Even now I couldn't help but want to kiss him and tell him I loved him. I closed my eyes waiting to be hit. Even if I won't talk I will grow stronger and prove Aizen wrong. I have to. That means I can't die.

"Just because you have a sob story doesn't mean I won't kill you." Grimmjow growled in my ear snapping me out of my daze. I still couldn't see any thing but outlines. "Other people may be fooled but you are just a fucking manipulative stuck-up pansy ass bitch who is exactly like your dumb ass fucking brother. I will crush you; I will take you down with my bare hands."

I stiffened as I felt his full hatred. His tone murderous with every impulse. I struggled now. I need to defeat Aizen. But I don't even have a Zambakto. Well there is that sword in Gin's room, but it isn't mine. I couldn't even speak to say the command. I turned my head so I was staring the floor next to me. The pressure on my neck increasing. I couldn't breathe and I was barely staying conscious but I gave up on moving. I stayed where I was closing my eyes.

In the dream world I had a sword. Kuro Ame. I knew her every command and she was my protector my savoir who helped me when I was weak. If I gave up now I will be a disappointment to her. But in my dreams I talked and everybody heard. It was different from here where no one cared if I lived or died. Except Gin. He was like my father and brother. My savoir. But he is gone now while Grimmjow is slowly killing me. I tried not to cry.

When you die you must die being the more beautiful then you were before.

I was never beautiful. Just a sickly dog in Aizen's game. I slowly lost consciousness and fell forward. The only thing keeping a hold on me was Grimmjow's hand on my throat. I was defeated before my battle began, before I could make a move. All because I fell in love with a bastard. But somehow even though I was probably died by his hands, I couldn't help but love him. He was the only person I knew who stood up to brother and fought for what he believed in. Even if it meant going against orders. But I was at least free. Free from everybody's control on my life and soul. I was on my own free will now.

I wasn't lost any more.


	2. Update!

**Okay, this is not the next chapter. I am sorry. (-Last chapter was 6-10-12 -) So, why don't we change it? I was wondering if any of you were willing to co-write with me? Maybe we could throw in you're oc and make your couple ^^. **

**More importantly. Do any of you wish to co-write 'Missing' with me? if you do please pm me. **

**That is all, thank you for your time.**

**BrinaXHime; March 1 , 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
